Fighting Love
by AquaBurst
Summary: PaixOC They were strangers who became friends. They were friends who became enemys. They unkowingly fell in love. When the time comes will love triumph over evil? Will Pai follow his heart instead of his Savior?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did then everyone would have found the right person for them, including the aliens.

Pairings:

PiexOC (Sherbet)

LettucexRyou

IchigoxMasaya

PuddingxTart

MintxKish

Zakurox?

This starts a little before episode 37. Maybe two weeks before it. It's the first of December.

This is the edited version.

_"Talking in English"_

_~!#$%^&*()_+_

Retasu's cousin

It was finally December, the greatest time of the year. The cafe was decorated to celebrate the holidays. Garland and ribbons hung in swoops around it. It was the weekend and the Mews were hard at work to clean up after a hard day's work. They had all just finished cleaning when the front doors opened to show Lettuce looking in.

"Kon'nichiwa!"

"Lettuce how was your day of showing your cousin around?" asked Ichigoas she put away the dust pan and broom she had been usingto sweep up the dishes that Pudding had broken.

"It was good, but I hope you don't mind that I brought her here to see where I work," replied Lettuce as another girl stepped out from behind the wall. Ryou and Akasaka had just walked into the room when the two walked in. ā

"Kon'nichiwa, my name is Sherbet. It's a pleasure to finally meet all of you," said Sherbet as she bowed. She was taller than Lettuce, but that was because she was older by a few years. She was in her third year of high school and was almost the same height as Zakuro. Sherbet had blue eyes that were slightly lighter than Lettuce and her hair was black instead of green. Her hair reached the top of her thigh and was tied together at the bottom with a teal colored ribbon. She was dressed in some blue jeans and a teal shirt with a jacket over it and a hat on her head.

"Hello, my name is Ichigo."

"Mine in Pudding!"

"My name is Mint."

"Zakuro."

"My name is Shirogane Ryou."

"And mine is Akasaka Keiichiro, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Arigato. I'm terribly sorry for showingup like this but I just had to have Lettuce show me where she works. She keeps tellingme about her job here that I didn't want to miss a chance at meeting all of you," said Sherbet.

"We just finished for the day would you like to sit down and talk?" asked Shirogane as he took one of the chairs over to a table.

"I don't want to keep you from your families though."

"It's okwe all still have time before we have to get going," replied Pudding as she jumped up onto a chair as well.

"Well if you insist."

They all sat down getting to know her. They found out that much like Lettuce but was more outspoken and a very happy child. She loved photography and was pretty good at sketching. She wanted to be an animal photographer. Her favorite colors were teal and purple. She absolutely loved animals with a vengeance.

"Ok so where are you from?" asked Ichigo as she brought back some cake for them all to snack on.

"I'm moving back here from America," replied Sherbet.

_"So you know English?" _asked Shirogane as he took a sip of his water.

_"Yes I am quite fluent in English although I am native to Japan," _replied Sherbet as she took a bite of her cake, smiling as the delicious treat hit her taste buds. "This is delicious! Thank you for the cake."

"No trouble I love baking," replied Akasaka-san.

"So you're new to the area?" asked Zakuro as she sipped some of her tea. She had to admit that Lettuce's cousin was very friendly just like Lettuce. So it was easy to relax around her.

"Not exactly. You see I was here when my parents were looking to buy a house here so I had been hanging out with Lettuce all day. I still can't believe I came back to find you passed out on the ground Lettuce."

"Eh, it is not that funny Sherbet."

"I'm not laughing at you. By the way you're the model Zakuro aren't you?"

"Eh!" exclaimed all the girls except Zakuro.

"What makes you think I'm her?" asked Zakuro with a straight face.

"Your posture, it screams that you know how to sit at some sort of function. That and I could tell that you understood everything I was saying in English. Don't worry I'll keep the secret. After all even people super stars need time to live a normal life."

Zakuro and Mint looked at the girl in surprise. Not many people would suggest that they want a normal life, but here was a young woman who in no time at all had the complete and utter respect from them both.

"How smart are you?" asked Pudding with a cry.

"Well people often describe me being as cunning as a fox. I tend to figure things out far faster than most but I think that is due to the fact that I actually like reading. Lettuce and I would always read to each other when she was younger."

"Sugoi, you two are close then?" asked Ichigo.

"Sherbet is my best friend," said Lettuce with a bright smile on her face.

"You're my best friend too Lettuce," said Sherbet as she wrapped her arms around Lettuce's shoulders. Taking her arms from around her cousin Sherbet looked around the café with a sad smile. "I'm jealous of you Lettuce. You get to meet so many different people because of your job."

"Eh?" Lettuce looked at her along with everyone else.

"Ah I'm saying stuff again. Any way I better get home. Dinner will be in a little bit and I have to go to school tomorrow. I'll come by tomorrow after school and try more delicious cakes. Arigato mina," said Sherbet.

They all watched her leave in silence until Lettuce spoke, "She always dreamed of an adventure and I can't even tell her."

"What do you mean Lettuce?" asked Shirogane as he looked from the doors to her.

"She has always dreamed of and adventure and working in a small café like this meeting new people every day. She used to tell me when I was younger that she would go on adventure just like in the books that she read to me. She is such a tom boy that I had no doubt that she would jump at the idea of going on an adventure. It was her dream and now it can't be done.

"I can't tell her about being a Mew Mew or she'll worry too much about me fighting. She can't work here because it is our headquarters and she would find out that we are the Mews. The story book adventures broken because of reality. The only dream she had left is to find someone she loves and loves her back."

"That is sad," said Mint as she looked out the doors. All the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well you all should get home before it gets dark," said Akasaka as he picked up the plates.

"Hai! Sayonara!" called all the girls as they went out the front door.

Sherbet sighed as she walked away from her new school. It was great just like any normal school, boring. Always the same old thing, have the popular kids who try to keep their reputations, bullies, cool kids, kind friendly kids and all of the above from any sort of list of school type kids. That and she just remembered that she had to wear school uniforms. She hated school uniforms.

She was now on her way to the café her cousin Lettuce worked at. She really hoped that she wouldn't be bothering her cousin, but she really wanted to see the café in work. It was after all apparently popular with all the women both young and old. That and it a great place for meeting new people and making friends.

Sherbet could not help but smile as she thought of her cousins' new friends. They were so much nicer and more respectable to her. She liked all of them even though she just met them she could tell that they brought variety to a person's day. They were all kind too and that was exactly what she wanted for her cousin.

When she got to the café she only had to wait a little before she was seated and Lettuce came to take her order. When Lettuce left she watched the girls run around doingtheir jobs. Mint was sipping tea from a table nearby. She could tell the girl was one of class and though she did not work she could tell that she came here for her friends. Zakuro was bringingthe orders to the customers with an unemotional face and dull voice. No doubt to keep people from saying that she was the model Zakuro. Puddingwas so cute and funny, her hyper active and happy personality making the customers smile. She could brighten anyone's day. Ichigo was just a very energetic girl who was happy with apparently a very nice relationship with a guy from her school.

Her cousin was smiling at all the customers and occasionally bringing the orders back. Once again she could not help but feel a little jealous of her cousin, but she was happy for her cousin. Seeing her cousin happy for once was a great thing to see.

Smiling she got up to pay for her sweet and leave. She thanked Zakuro smilingat her and giving her a wink as she made a "v" with her fingers. Zakurosmiled at her for the briefest moment before her face was back to the blank stare. Going to the doors Sherbet smiled and waved to her cousin good-bye.

She walked home feeling the wind graze her cheeks as it carried the winter chill. She loved the cold; it was her favorite thing about winter other than snow. It just relaxed her when she stood there and let it blow against her.

Before long she reached her home, both her parents were still out so she was home alone for the mean time. Continuing with her usual routine she did her homework with ease and then made dinner. Dinner was ready by the time her parents walked through the door. The usual conversation circled around the table about their day and if anything was new.

After wards she went up to her room and started to sketch in her sketch pad. She just did some doodles of ideas for photographs. She soon fell asleep at her windowsill dressed in her pajamas. When she woke up she looked to see that it was midnight. Yawning, Sherbet stood to put away her sketch pad when something moving outside caught her attention. Stopping to look out her window she saw what looked to be a man float over and land on the roof of a house across the street. He had these long ears and his back was facing her.

Reaching her hand out she opened her window. It opened with a squeak which caused the figure to turn and face her. Before she could get a good look at him the background behind him began to ripple.

"Wait," called out Sherbet as she watched him disappear from sight.

!#$%^&*()_+

So what do you people think?

Good, bad what?

please review and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok now i did not have this looked at by a beta.

Once again i do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

!#$%^&*()_+

Meeting the Floating Man

"And before I could call out to him he disappeared."

All of the Tokyo Mew Mew team looked at Sherbet with wide eyes as they listen to her tell them about what she saw last night. Sherbet had been so curious when she woke up that morning that she looked up on the internet for people of that description. She had seen mostly elves, but came across the news articles about the aliens.

"You shouldn't be calling out to strange things like that," said Ichigo as she looked at her new friend with worry. "They are very dangerous and have been causing a muck around here."

"That's a shame. I really want to talk to them."

"You can't do that Sherbet. They are seriously trying to kill the human race," said Lettuce as she placed a hand on her cousins' shoulder.

"Alright Lettuce if I see them when there is danger then I will run away from it. It was probably just a dream any ways. I probably heard about them but don't remember," replied Sherbet as she stood to leave. She paid for her dessert and left waving to all of them. If she had turned around to look at them then Sherbet would have seen the girls looking at each other before rushing off to the back.

Sherbet was walking around the stores that were a couple of blocks away from her home. She didn't need to be home early today seeing as her mother was going to be home in time to make dinner. So Sherbet decided to go window shopping. She had to figure out her parents and families Christmas presents.

All thoughts of the alien were gone from her mind until later.

….

Sherbet sat at her windowsill looking out at the roof across the street the wind blowing at her face and moving her loose hair like waves. She had been staring at the same spot for the past two hours and it was close to eleven o'clock. Giving a sigh she stood to close her window, "I guess it was a dream after all."

Just as she was about to close the window a figure floated onto the roof across the street again. It was the same figure from last night. Being quiet so as not to spook the person again, Sherbet picked up one of her glass pebbles and threw it towards the figure. The pebble hit the figure right in the back of his head. The figure swiftly turned around only to stare at her.

Sherbet looked at the alien getting a good look at him with the help of the full moon. He was with a lithe build and wore pants and a sleeveless turtle neck shirt with sleeves on his fore arms. His eyes were purple, skin pale and his hair the color of gray clouds with a hint of purple. His pupils were that of a cats and his hair was short except for a lock of it on the left side of his face. His ears large and stick out of the side of his head like a fish fins.

"So you are real."

Pai stared at the human who hit him out of shock. It was the second time this human female saw him and she just calmly stared at him. She was leaning on the windowsill just staring at him in _curiosity_. Her sky blue eyes just looked at him and he could not help but stare back and wonder as to why she was not screaming in fear like all other humans.

"What's your name?" asked the girl as Pai stayed where he was on the roof. "Come on I won't hurt you. I can't even reach you"

Pai could see her point that she indeed could not harm him and his curious side was getting the better of him so he floated closer but still kept a distance of an arm's length away. "Are you not afraid of me?"

His voice was monotone and his face straight showing no hint of emotions on it. Gazing up at him she sat down on her window seat keeping eye contact with this strange man. "Why should I be afraid?"

"Because I'm not human," he stated looking down his nose at her.

"So there are a lot of thing in this world that aren't human, like animals and plants," she replied to the alien putting her head on her hand.

Pai looked at her in shock. Her statement had completely caught him off guard. Eyes narrowing a slight bit he said, "I have these large ears and I can fly."

"Yah and a rabbit and an elephant have big ears, and birds and dragonflies can fly," she replied as she smiled up at the man trying to scare her. "Those are all inhuman and yet I'm not scared of them, so I shouldn't be scared just because you're different."

Pai was hovering in place staring at this strange human. He looked at her closely taking a good look at her features. She had sky blue eyes that were bright due to the full moons light in them. Her long black hair was hanging over her shoulder the wind teasing at it. She was not pale like most humans she had some color to her skin.

"Have you not heard about the attacks?" he asked as he floated just a little closer to her.

"Yes but I'm not afraid."

"Why?"

"You haven't attacked me yet so I see no reason to run away screaming," she replied to her mysterious companion. "Now I've answered your questions, answer my first one please."

He blinked at her thinking to what she had first asked. Opening his mouth he spoke, "Pai, my name is Pai."

"Pai," repeated Sherbet as she tested the name. "My name is Sherbet."

"Sherbet?" asked Pai as he came a bit closer to the girl. This girl was just too weird to him. She was being so friendly to him even though she knew (or at least he thought she knew) he was dangerous.

"Yah it is a sweet dessert that can taste like fruit."

He tilted his head at her his brows coming together. "You are a weird human."

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from an Alien."

"Why?"

"Because that means I'm not the same as others. It proves I'm me and no one else. It also proves I'm different from all the other humans you meet. Except maybe the Mew Mews."

There was a pause as one regarded the other before she spoke again. "Why are you attacking Earth?"

"Because it was our home first," replied Pai as he watched her for a reaction.

"You use to live here?" asked Sherbet as she stared in to his emotionless eyes.

"Yes and we want our home back."

"So does that make us enemies?"

"Why Ask such a question when you know the answer?"

"Because I thought it would be nice to get to know each other."

"You are crazy human," Pai stated as he glared at the girl.

"Maybe, can you tell time?"

He gave her an odd look before replying, "Yes."

"I have to get some sleep or I won't wake up on time tomorrow. Tomorrow night come by at nine-thirty if you want to talk to me about anything or any other day really," said Sherbet as she stood up from her seat. Pai floated away from the window when she stood, looking at her like she crazy now.

"I doubt I will."

"That is a shame, because I would really love to get to know you better," replied Sherbet as she raised her hands to close the window. "Have a good night sleep then Pai-san."

She closed the window and Pai watched her slip into her bed. Then he backed away as the background began to ripple and disappeared, teleporting back to the hideout. In his room he laid down to rest, but sleep did not come to him. The girls' words kept ringing in his ears, "If you want to talk to me about anything or any other day really".

"Nonsense," said Pai to himself as he finally turned over and fell into a dreamless sleep.

!#$%^&*()_+

What do you all think.

Tell me in the review please.


End file.
